1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind driven electric generators or alternators, and, more particularly, to a wind driven electric generator apparatus especially adapted for adjusting the orientation of wind driven propeller blades to the wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wind driven electric generator apparatus generally has a number of component subassemblies which include wind-energy-reception means, wind-energy-to-mechanical-energy conversion means, and mechanical-energy-to-electrical-energy conversion means. To go beyond this basic wind driven electric generator apparatus, certain improvements would be desirable.
For example, it would be desirable for a wind driven electric generator apparatus to also include propeller unit orientation means. This is desirable so that the speed of the propeller blades can be controlled so that they do not turn too quickly or too slowly.
It would also be desirable if self-adjusting propeller blade angle adjustment means would be provided. This is desirable so that the optimum effects of the wind can be taken advantage of.
Still other features would be desirable in a wind driven electric generator apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a wind driven electric generator apparatus would be provided that includes a pair of counter-rotating propeller units. This is advantageous to extract optimum energy from the wind.
Conventionally, an electric generator or alternator is constructed from a relatively small number of relatively large magnetic components. In contrast, the present inventor discloses electric generators and the like which include relatively large numbers of relatively small magnets. The present inventor has discovered that increased economies and efficiencies are obtained thereby.
Conventionally, an electric generator or alternator employs a single rotating armature and a non-rotating or fixed stator. With a single rotating armature and a non-rotating or fixed stator, the breaking of the magnetic lines of flux depends upon the speed of rotation of the single armature. To double the rate of breaking the magnetic lines of flux, it would be required to double the rate of rotation of the armature. Doubling of the rate of rotation of the armature may not be practical for a number of reasons, including wear and tear on bearings. Moreover, in the case of an electric generator that is powered by the wind, it may not be possible to have the wind increase to a sufficient rate to drive a single armature at a doubled rate. In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an electric generator that can double the rate of the breaking of the magnetic lines of flux without increasing the rate of rotation of a single rotating armature.
Although it is well known to use wind-powered machines to generate electricity, the present invention provides a wind driven electric generator apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes propeller unit orientation means; (2) provides self-adjusting propeller blade angle adjustment means; (3) provides a pair of counter-rotating propeller units; (4) discloses electric generators and the like which include relatively large numbers of relatively small magnets; and (5) provides an electric generator that can double the rate of the breaking of the magnetic lines of flux without increasing the rate of rotation of a single rotating armature. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wind driven electric generator apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.